warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Create/Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions
Welcome! This is a page for all fanfictions for members of Project:Create. Only members of the project may post up their stories, and all members must post at least 1 or more stories in a month for reviews and suggestions. It does not have to be finished, but must have at least two (2) chapters. Put the name of your story under Heading 2, complete with a link, and members and non-members will suggest things you can improve for next time or when you're still writing your novel, such as grammar, spelling, and details. When all suggestions and reviews are posted, the leader, Nightfern will move it to a page so other members can see suggestions for their story. |} Snowsong's Secret~ Suggestions and Reviews This is my favorite story in the Moonlight Series, and this one took much longer than the others. I do have some comments, but not from a large variety of users. I hope you like it! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 01:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *'8'- Great plot, kept me sucked in for a while. Something about it's overall aura- probably the lack of an overall series plot- doesn't seem to make it deserve a 10 to me... but overall, GOOD. Keep writing! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Haha, it wasn't originally a series, so that's why it's screwed up. Especially the first and second one. It was actually written in 20 "stories" about 1 chapter, before you were here, and based on boring Clan life. So that's why it gets that score. Thanks! I think I'll start a new one... Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 00:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *CBA? Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Set in Stone ~ Suggestions First book of the EarthQuake series... I need suggestions! Also, what do you personally think is going to happen based on the information given so far? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *shrieks* I love this one! I have some suggestions; in the very first chapter, it's a bit confusing with who's-protecting-who. The spelling is fine, grammar descriptive, and an overall amazing plot. I give it an overall of 8'. And I have no idea what's going to happen (xD) Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 00:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) **I thought that would be confusing. Oh well, it makes you keep reading for conformation. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 01:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) **I like it a lot, but the only thing that doesn't make sense to me is that if Quakepaw is a chosen one should she already know how to control all 4 elements? Other than that I give it a 7'. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor **She has to learn them. Aang wasn't born just knowing the elements by instinct, xD. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) **CBA? Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Suspicions ~ Suggestions and Reviews I'm currently in the middle of the third chapter, I just wanted to know if theres anything I'm doing that could be better. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor 13:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ *"Get up Seapaw! Nightshadow and Featherheart are waiting for us! We can't them mad." Said Berrypaw. ''My first tip would be to change grammar like that- the 'said' should be all lowercase. Also, names like Swamp-paw should have a hyphen so readers can distinguish the difference (Just a suggestion there). Otherwise, I like it! Overall, it's a '''7. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *I completely agree. "Silence Nightshadow! If you really want to become powerful you will listen to me and not question me!" ''For some reason, this sentence sounds really stiff and strange. I suggest putting a comma before "you" and put "Do not question me!" as its own sentence. Nightshadow approached and growled'' . ''This sentence should also have a comma after "growled". I also strongly say you should re-read the story as it's written; for example ''This is my friend Twigpaw from StarClan and I am Maplepaw. ''This sentence sounds rushed. Try adding commas throughout the whole story. Otherwise, I do like it! '''7'. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Ok thanks for the tips guys! But I though that you said here; http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nightfern/Fanfiction_Tips that the first word after the words spoken should always be a capital. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor *Oh, haha I didn't explain it right. If the cat/person makes a move after they talk (like, smile), it should be capitalized. When they say something, it's not. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll go fix that now. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC *CBA? Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *I still don't think that's right. I need to confirm this: which ones of these are correct? A.) "I love you!" said Monty. B.) "I love you!" Said Monty. C.) "I love you too!" smiled Buttercup. D.) "I love you too!" Smiled Buttercup. I know that A is correct. xD. C has questionable actions. B and D are just... wrong... omg no... xD. [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 19:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let me clear this up. I meant it as, "I love you!" said Monty with a smile. ''lol. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon'' Goldenflower's Love ~ Suggestions and Reviews This is the first book in the Twilight Series. Nothing much left to say. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 21:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Haha... I helped you tremendously with this... can't say it was perfect before you edited it... lol. I love it! But since you and I share the same series, I can say some things: I think that ThunderClan's screwed because 2 she-cats broke the love code. But I give it an''' 8. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, I guess I'll give you some credit for helping me on the story! But thanks for the eight (8)! Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 00:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *Very good! :) 8 out of 10 for grammar and sentence structure and stuff like that. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *:D I spell checked it on email for her. LOL. But she wrote it. CBA? Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) SnowClan's Song - Suggestions and Reviews Yes, shoot me. I know I haven't worked on it recently...but life has been really hellish. I also lost my muse recently. But, it's back and I should be fixing it up soon. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *9. Amazing. No comments... ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon *Only one tiny thing - 'Are you okay, Hollypaw?" Asked Lionblaze' this sentence should have asked in lower case. Otherwise, fantastic, 9. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Amber Eyes in the Dark - Suggestions and Reviews It's the first story in The Rise series and it took me ages. I'm really proud of this. What do you all think? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 12:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) The Garden - Suggestions and Reviews All I can say is... I worked my butt off on planning this and advertising. So I sure hope it's good. [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 19:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Broken Tides - Suggestions and Reviews Been thinking about writing this one for a month now... It's on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki too. Read and see what you think! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 05:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 21:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *I like this a lot. I could only see one spelling mistake, rogue, but other than that it's great. I'm giving it an 8. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks. Yeah, I do that mistake HEAPS. Chosen- Suggestions and Reviews I just want to put his up before I leave, I just want to see what people say (Hehe fail me), and I might fix it over at WFW (p.s Hi :3) HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I think this is really good! There are a few missing ' s and some i'' instead of ''I s, but overall it had a good storyline and I give it a 7. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Create